


Calling to you in my last moments

by kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he bleeds out, Aomine calls Kuroko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling to you in my last moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exuberant_imperfection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exuberant_imperfection/gifts).



Really, he should have called for help, but he knew no one was going to get their in time. If he was about to die, he wanted Tetsu’s voice to be the last thing he heard, so with shaking hands Aomine pressed Tetsu’s speed dial and put it on speaker since he knew he wasn’t going to be able to hold the phone to his ear.

“Daiki? Is everything alright? I thought you were at work until later tonight.” Tetsu’s voice came through his phone like a breath of fresh air.

“I think I’ll be getting off early today. I just wanted to hear your voice.” Aomine forced himself to try and sound normal as he pressed a hand to the gaping wound in his stomach, trying to apply enough pressure to buy him a few more seconds. His limbs felt so heavy though. He wasn’t sure how long he could control them.

“Early as in I should have dinner for two ready or early as in you’ll be back before I fall asleep?” Tetsu asked.

“Um . . . I’m not sure? We can just get takeout if I’m back before you get hungry, if not eat without me.” He was getting black spots in his vision.

“Are you sure everything’s alright? You sound kind of funny.” Tetsu said, and Aomine could just picture the concerned look on his face.

“Yeah, everything’s great. But hey, Tetsu, I’ve gotta go. I love you.”

“I love you too. I’ll see you tonight.”

* * *

Shortly after Kuroko got off the phone with Daiki he got a call from Midorima, which was odd. Midorima rarely called him when he wasn’t reminding him that it was time to get a regular check up.

“Hello, Midorima-kun. Can I do something for you?” Kuroko asked, leaning against his kitchen counter as he answered the phone.

“Kuroko. I thought it would be better if you heard from someone you knew when they told me.” The seriousness in Midorima’s voice caused Kuroko to stand up straight, giving the call his full attention. “A body was just brought into the hospital.” Kuroko could feel his heart speeding up. “It was Aomine. He was apparently wounded by one of the criminals he was chasing. The man was caught and brought in, but Aomine didn’t make it.” Kuroko didn’t register any words after ‘it was Aomine’. He didn’t register the strain in Midorima’s voice. All he could register was that Daiki was dead.

“No. No you have to be wrong. I was just talking to Daiki a few minutes ago. He can’t be dead. _No.”_ Kuroko sunk to the ground, looking at the floor but not quite seeing it.

“I know this is hard for you to hea-”

“No! _He is_ not _dead._ Daiki’s not- he can’t be- I-” Kuroko couldn’t get a full sentence out through his tears. “No, no, no, no.” He mumbled between sobs. He’d dropped his phone and he couldn’t make himself pick it up. He could distantly hear Midorima trying to talk to him, but he didn’t pay any attention to the doctor.

Eventually Midorima hung up to call Kagami and Kise and tell them to go make sure Kuroko was okay. The two found him still on his kitchen floor sobbing with the occasional murmur of “Daiki’s dead”.


End file.
